kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
La Cage Aux Mikey
La Cage Aux Mikey is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard has captured Guano and is throwing him around on a rope. Team LilyMu arrives to save Guano. Mikey throws the orb, severing the rope and making Guano fall from the building. The orb catches the falling Guano and delivers him to the rest of the team. Mikey then throws the orb at Gonard, but he catches it. Gonard uses a pipe to hit the orb away. Mikey runs after it, but accidentally falls off a building and gets his underwear caught on a flagpole. Guano ends the scene. The cast are enthusiastic about their upcoming vacation. Ozu arrives and introduces Mikey to an American reporter who wants to write Mikey's life story. Mikey tells him about his daily life, but only bores him. Ozu is tired due to having to deal with the reporter and goes to play golf. The reporter in unimpressed with Mikey's life. Desperate for attention, Mikey begins to fabricate details about his life, telling the reporter that Lily is his girlfriend, Gonard is his chef, Guano is his bodyguard, and that Mitsuki is his mime. The reporter changes his mind about Mikey and says he will write a story about Mikey. Ozu is out golfing when it begins to rain. Furious with the sky for interrupting his game, he resolves to control the weather. The story about Mikey is published back in America. Mikey's parents are impressed by the life they think he has and call to tell him that they are coming to visit him, panicking Mikey. Mikey goes to his friends and tells them about his lies to the reporter, asking for help. Ozu conducts painful (for Yes Man) experiments in order to study the weather. The cast are upset with Mikey over his lies. They are even more upset when he asks that they pretend to be what he said they were in order to impress his parents. They eventually agree to cancel their vacation and stay home to help Mikey. Mikey prepares the cast to play their roles. Suddenly, Mikey gets a call from his parents informing him that they will not be coming to Japan. Mikey lies to his friends and tells them that his parents are still coming. Mikey goes to Ozu to ask him for advice about his current situation. Ozu gives Mikey vague advice which he interprets as a suggestion to hire actors to portray his parents. Mikey meets with the Pirate King and Beef and asks them to pretend to be his parents. They are hesitant at first, but Mikey eventually convinces them to go through with it. Mikey brings his "parents" to his apartment, where he introduces them to his friends. Mikey tries to end the meeting quickly, but his "parents" insist on staying longer. Everyone attempts to keep up the charade for the sake of the others. Meanwhile, Ozu has successfully created a weather machine and tests it right outside the window of Mikey's apartment. A gust of wind blows into the apartment, making a mess and ruining everyone's costumes. Beef and the Pirate King are revealed to be who they are and flee. The cast grow angry with Mikey over being deceived. Mikey is forced to tell them the truth and reveal that his parents had cancelled. He begs them to forgive him and offers to make it up to them. The cast have a mock vacation at LilyMu Studio, with them forcing Mikey to cater to them. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey using a bat to hit the orb back at Gonard, causing him to fall and get stuck on a flag pole. Trivia * The title of this episode references the play La Cage aux Folles and its adaptations. * The reporter in this episode, like his cousin Scoop Suzuki, references the character J. Jonah Jameson. * Yes Man references the television special The Year Without a Santa Claus. Category:Episodes